


Dark chocolate

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, This is a VERY late Valentine’s present for my good friend Ari, gd I love you and I’m SORRY for being this late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “Oh.” Ash breathed. Stopping dead center in the middle of the doorway closest to his desk near the front left of the room.Boxes of all shapes and sizes littered on top of his desk and a few of the bigger boxes were placed at the bottom. Most, from what Ash could guess, were chocolat but he could also guess some were some kind of Alolan deserts. Given the constant heat and all.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Dark chocolate

“Oh.” Ash breathed. Stopping dead center in the middle of the doorway closest to his desk near the front left of the room. 

He wasn’t late, which given was the fact that Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet were being lovey-dovey today. Given that it was Valentine’s Day he couldn’t really be that grossed out. Love is love after all, platonic or romantic. The sight of his desk though was shocking. 

Boxes of all shapes and sizes littered on top of his desk and a few of the bigger boxes were placed at the bottom. Most, from what Ash could guess, were chocolat but he could also guess some were some kind of Alolan deserts. Given the constant heat and all. 

“Pika Pi.” Pikachu sniffed. Sliding down his shoulder and using Ash’s chest as a springboard, a well known move he does at this point, and trotted over to the boxes near the bottom. Eyeing the ones that covered the desk with what Ash could easily see as disdain. 

“We’ve watched a total of  _ twenty-eight people,” _ Mallow came out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Ash and Pikachu, “both student and staff alike walk through that door.” Her green gazing was scrutinizing as she watched Ash shaking his head back and forth once before staring back at her with big surprised eyes. 

“Wait  _ Staff-“  _

_ “Yes. Staff.”  _

“But I’m only a Teachers Aid!” Ash blinked rapidly. Trying to wrap his head around some kind of Thirty something year old falling for a barely twenty year old. “I’m not,” he made a helpless noise as he flapped his hands about. Ignoring the way Pikachu had jumped onto his seat and started sorting through the giant piles of boxes. Sniffing each one and grimacing when he didn’t like a particular box, letting it flop to the floor with a huff. 

Professor kukui chose that exact moment to walk in. Big bag of malasadas gripped in one hand and a box of what looked like Capri Suns tucked under his arms. 

“Good morning class! I brought….” the Professor stopped when he noticed his TA’s desk. Catching Pikachus gaze as the mouse shrugged before turning and dropping another box of chocolate on the ground with a full  _ Swack!  _ Sound. 

He turned to look at Ash quizzically but was met with an equally confused look. Big brown doe eyes comically wide as he glanced to the Professor, to his desk, then back at Kukui. 

Pursing his lips Kukui took one last glance at the desk before facing Ash and saying; “Good luck, don’t make too much noise.” 

Ash spluttered before shouting a dignified  _ “hey!”  _ Before pouting when Kukui started talking to the class, who were laughing at Ash’s misfortune. 

Sulking back to his desk he made a shooing motion at Pikachu, which caused the mouse to hop onto the desk with the intent to finish what it started, and sunk into his chair. Ignoring the rest of the class as Kukui, with the help of Lillie and Sophocles, helped pass out the snack before the actual lesson started for the day. 

He was brought out of his funk when Pikachu shoved an open box under his nose. the scent of dark chocolate wafted up under his nose and Ash grimaced. Taking the box from his partner he closed the lid and gently put it on top of the other boxes where Pikachu were dropping them before. They were all probably dark chocolate as well, or white chocolates with some kind of fruit in them. 

Paul likes dark chocolates.

Ash widened his eyes as he automatically took another box Pikachu Handed him and set it down with the others. His face going bright red as the memory of Ash giving Paul a box of chocolates when he visited Sinnoh last spring. 

——

“Why.” Paul asked. Glaring down at Ash’s hand that held the box of, actually really expensive, box of dark chocolates. He noted that the chocolate has raspberries in them and that peaked his interest enough to ask instead of ignoring the Kantonian boy. 

Ash felt his heart deflated and his arm holding the box lowered a little. His hopeful smile becoming shy. “Well… you… you made a comment to Reggie, back all those years ago before he drove us to the Kanto Brain Facility, about wanting to go to Kalos and try and find this specific chocolate that your mom got you guys when she came home.” 

Paul raised his eyebrows in shock. He forgot all about that. It was during the time before they got in the car when he indulged Reggie into some small talk about what he was going to do after the Sinnoh gym challenges were done for the year. He was surprised Ash remembered at all given his track record to forget literally anything and everything. 

Ash’s nerves weren’t helped at all when Barry, who also has the same idea to present a box of much cheaper chocolate to Paul since he also has a major crush on the man, all but wiggled in happiness as he thought Paul was turning Ash down. 

Ash started to pull the box away with a nervous laugh, not admitting to himself that it wobbles a little at the end dangerously close to something wet and not something he wanted Paul and Barry to hear. “If you don’t want the box, that’s all you had to say-“ 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“What?” 

“I didn’t say I don’t want the candy.” Paul repeated. Looking a little… nervous of all things. He shifted from foot to foot as he gave a weird mix of anger and nervousness. “I just… don’t have anything to give back.” 

Ash perked up at this immediately. “ oh you don’t have to get me anything!” His smile came back easier though it was still a bit timid. “I wanted to give this to you, I’m not, if ever was, expecting anything back from you.” 

Something eased in Paul’s face, smoothing those creases between his eyebrows that Ash wanted to do with his thumbs for a few minutes, and a small smirk graced just the edge of his lips. He reached out for the chocolates as Ash offered them again and their fingers touched, sending sparks from his skin up his arms and back. 

Paul pulled back. Tucking the chocolate into his deep coat pocket with that little handsome fucking smirk before it slid off as he faced Barry. Cold indifference that Ash only saw himself those three years ago. 

“And what do you need?” 

Ash couldn’t help that a part of him, the deep ugly part that he shoves down repeatedly through the day, reared its head in satisfaction that Paul didn’t show the same amount of consideration to Barry as he did Ash. The raven haired trainer immediately felt guilty, though only slightly. 

He didn’t pay as much attention to Barry as he probably should, doesn’t help that he had gotten a call from Gary no less at that moment in time, reminding him of the lunch date he planned with Cynthia and Professor Rowan. 

He waved silently goodbye to Barry and Paul, not catching Paul being absolutely cold towards an unyielding Barry, before darting off. Reassuring Gary that he’s on his way and that he’s only ten minutes out. 

———

Pikachu's tail flicking his nose brought Ash back to the present. Cheeks still red, his ears were probably too at this point. The electric mouse gave him a knowing look. Waving an Elekid shaped chocolate in a box with a clear top. 

Ash reached and snatched the box away from his snickering partner. Pulling it open and chomping onto the chocolate Elekids head, immediately gagging afterwards as bitter dark chocolate hit his tongue. 

Kukui sent a look over to his TA. Huffing at the ridiculous sight Ash made as he wiped his tongue on the edge of his shirt while bent down over his desk. Pikachu trying his own best not to burst out in high pitch chittering laughter. Singing the Professor turned back to the board easily and continued on. 

  
  



End file.
